Secret Betting
by The Confused One
Summary: Logan and Barek muse and participate in a bet concerning Bobby and Alex. BA and MC
1. The Bet

Secret Betting

By: The Confused One

Disclaimer: I promise that I don't own any of the CI characters. I'm not making any money, so please don't sue. Thanks.

Archive: Feel free, as long as you let me know where and put my name on it.

Reviews: Yes! Please review. Thanks.

Rating: K

Warnings: None, unless you don't like B/A shippy fics.

A/N: This is a one chapter fic that just sort of came to me, unless I have lots of reviews requesting more. Let me know. It's my first real attempt at Barek and Logan, so let me know what you think of them too, please.

Standing at Carolyn's desk, Mike looked around the squad room. Stopping at Bobby and Alex, he smiled slightly. Bobby was leaning over Alex's chair, a little too close, reading what she had pulled up on the computer. Turning his attention back to his partner, he commented, "I'm telling you they have a thing."

Carolyn followed his gaze to Bobby and Alex. She smiled. Bobby was so close, even from where Carolyn and Mike were watching, they could tell he could smell her shampoo. She looked back at her paperwork and mumbled, "They're just partners Logan. They're very good friends."

Mike shook his head. Looking at Bobby and Alex again, he watched as Bobby walked back to his desk. He continued, "You can't tell me you get that close to someone you're just friends with."

Carolyn smiled. Looking up at Logan, she asked, "Is there a reason you're not leaving them alone?"

Mike sighed. He deduced she probably wasn't going to want to play. Picking up the file from her desk he had come over to get, he answered, "You really don't see anything?"

Carolyn looked at Bobby and Alex again. She watched as Bobby handed Alex a piece of paper. He rubbed the back of his neck and pointed to the paper. He seemed to be explaining something. She smiled again and sighed. Looking at Mike, she conceded, "Maybe there's a little bit of a spark, but they're not going to do anything about it."

Mike shook his head. He didn't understand his new partner sometimes. He just couldn't figure out how her mind worked. He questioned, "What? You don't think they'll get together? Why not?"

Carolyn sighed. She couldn't believe she was even having this conversation. She tried to explain to Mike, "They're professionals Logan. They work very well together. They won't want to mess that up for a relationship that they can't be sure of."

Mike shook his head and disagreed, "Nah. They'll get together eventually. They'll even live happily ever after. They're perfect together. Don't tell me you can't see it?"

Looking at them again, Carolyn watched as Alex handed Bobby the paper back. Looking at her paperwork again, she relented, "Alright. Maybe, one day."

Mike nodded. He pointed at her and wagged his finger. He triumphantly replied, "I knew I was right. I knew you'd see it. You think they're together yet?"

Carolyn sighed. She rolled her eyes annoyed. In exasperation, she asked, "What does it matter to you Logan?"

Mike gave a real smile now. He admitted, "There's a bet going around most of the squad on when they'll get together. I've given them a year."

Carolyn looked shocked. She shook her head and looked back down at her paperwork. She blushed slightly. She couldn't help herself. It sounded like fun. She mumbled, "They're not together yet. They'd be responsible about it and get new partners. Put me down for two years."

Mike continued to smile. She was going to play. He couldn't believe it, and he wasn't going to let her forget it either. Walking away, he assured her, "I'll let Wheeler know."

Carolyn noticed Bobby and Alex were getting up to leave. She giggled to herself. The squad was right. Bobby and Alex were in love, and they would get together, eventually. The romantic in Carolyn just hoped it would be soon. She knew they still needed that extra push. Her mind began to think of ways to give them that push.


	2. Carolyn puts her plan into Motion

Secret Betting: Ch. 2

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, due to popular request, this story is continuing. I'm keeping it pretty much totally Logan and Barek's perspective. I thought that would be best. Enjoy.

Tapping her pen a moment, Carolyn got up and walked over to Mike's desk. She decided that if she was going to help push Bobby and Alex along, she was going to need some help. Besides she needed to know what the terms of this bet she had gotten herself into was anyway. Trying her best to be discrete and nonchalant, she ran her fingers around Mike's desk. She finally asked, "I. I was wondering. You never told me what the terms were to this bet."

Mike looked up at her and smiled. It dawned on him that she had been serious. He laughed. He replied, "Well, it's twenty-five dollars to buy in. Then you just wait to see if you win. Whoever is closest without going over gets the money."

Carolyn nodded. The rules were simple enough, but she was getting the feeling that she and Mike were going to be adversaries and that didn't bode well for getting him to help her get them together. Noticing Deakins walk through the bullpen to the elevators, she smiled slightly. She hadn't thought of it before. She finally asked, "Anyone tell him about this little bet on his star detectives?"

Mike looked a little worried now. Shaking his head, he practically begged, "No. Of course he doesn't know. Don't tell him."

Carolyn bit her lower lip. Having had her fun, she nodded to signal she wasn't going to tell. She couldn't believe she was asking these things, but she did anyway, "How are we supposed to know when they get together?"

Mike smiled. He wagged his finger at her, and decided she was up to something. He asked, "We were sort of hoping it was one of those things we'd just be able to tell. Why? You plan on being our barromiter or something? You going to ask them?"

Carolyn looked at him like he had lost his mind. Shaking her head, she replied, "God no. I'd never just go up and ask. I'd like to change my bet though. I'll go with six weeks."

Mike still smiled. Meeting Carolyn's eyes, he asked, "What are you planning?"

Carolyn faked innocence and shrugged. She was fast deciding she couldn't ask for his help. This was a competition for him. It wasn't about Bobby and Alex. She headed back to her desk, answering, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Mike followed Carolyn back to her desk. He warned, "Barek!"

Carolyn smiled now too. She tried to calm him down and promised, "Don't worry about it Logan. Go tell Wheeler."

Mike eyed her carefully. He had a feeling she was about to do something to try to win this bet. He just knew she was about to pull something to try to push them together. Walking over to Wheeler, he finally turned his attention away from her. He studied the older man a moment before giving him the news, "Barek over there wants in on the bet. She says six weeks."

Arching his eyebrows, John Wheeler looked confused. Eyeing Carolyn, he asked, "You think she knows something we don't?"

Mike shrugged. Looking away from Carolyn, before she got suspicious, he decided not to tell John anything. Mike covered, "Nah. I think she just wants to play but not be in too long."

John nodded. Pulling out a little notebook, he scribbled it down. He silently noted how Mike walked back to his desk.

Mike Logan watched Carolyn from his desk. He watched her get on the phone. He pretended to be working on paperwork, trying to ensure that she didn't see him looking at her. He noted how she kept looking around, like she was guilty of something. Irritated, he focused on his work. He had a feeling he knew what she was up to.


	3. Mike Pushes Back

Secret Betting: Chapter 3

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, I figured if I was really going to make this a good story, I had to put some tension in it. So…. Enjoy. LOL

Mike Logan walked over to Carolyn's desk. Looking up at him, she greeted him, "Good morning."

Mike watched Bobby and Alex intently. They were doing more paperwork, and Alex looked especially happy. He was curious. He commented, "Eames looks particularly happy today."

Carolyn smiled now. Looking over at them, she watched Alex tuck her hair behind her ear. Looking at Mike again, she agreed, "Yeah. She does."

Leaning over, a little too much, Mike invaded Carolyn's personal space. Meeting Carolyn's eyes, he asked, "What did you do yesterday Barek?"

Carolyn smiled more. She was proud of herself, but she could tell, Mike was less thrilled. With a sigh, Carolyn, explained, "I had flowers sent to her apartment for a 'secret admirer'."

Mike frowned. The wheels were turning in his head. He could he stop Carolyn? He wanted that money. It was beginning to be quite a lot. He wanted and needed to drag things out between Bobby and Alex. Sure, he wanted them to be happy, but he wanted them to find said happiness in about ten months. Irritated, he asked, "Why did you do that?"

Carolyn looked at him confused. Shaking her head, she replied, "Because maybe it'll make Bobby jealous enough to finally say something."

Mike smiled. Apparently, Carolyn hadn't paid attention. He argued with her plan, "Not Goren. He's way too passive. He'll call around and try to find out who sent them so he can threaten them to leave Eames alone."

Carolyn laughed. Thinking about it, she decided he was probably right. She shrugged and replied, "Well, I figured Alex might try to track down the sender, but if Bobby does, he's in for a surprise."

Mike arched his eyebrows and smiled. He didn't care that at the moment they were getting off topic, he was enjoying this. He asked, "There from him?"

Carolyn smiled and nodded with satisfaction. She was definitely quite pleased with herself, and if this didn't work, she had plenty of other ideas. She explained, "I was hoping that then she'd make a move, if he didn't."

Getting his mind back on the bet, Mike was irritated now. She was good, too good. Shaking his head, he grumbled, "You're cheating."

Carolyn smiled and shrugged. She didn't care if it was looked at as cheating, she was going to do this bet or not bet. She insisted, "Not really." Meeting his eyes, she continued, "Oh come on. Does it really matter? Isn't them getting together more important?"

Mike was even more irritated. He didn't want to admit she was right. It made his selfish arguments seem stupid. He argued anyway, "No. There's money on the line. You're not going to get to play cupid, win, and get away with it. I'm not the only one who is going to be mad. The whole point was to guess when it would naturally happen, not push them."

Carolyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Mike could say stupid things sometimes, but this was just making her mad. Snorting, she curtly replied, "Oh my God! How selfish can you be?"

That was when Mike noticed that Bobby had gotten up and left the room. He smiled. He had a plan. He angrily marched over to Alex's desk, leaving Carolyn worried and confused.

Focusing on Alex, he smiled.

Alex, noticing him staring at her, looked up. She smiled slightly too, asking, "Can I help you Logan?"

Mike smiled even more. With a nod, he casually replied, "Yeah. I was wondering what you were doing once you get off?"

Alex stared back at him blankly. She was totally confused and surprised. She wondered if he had sent the flowers. She hesitantly replied, "Nothing really."

Mike nodded. He happily replied, "Great. Then, once we're off, do you want to grab a beer?"

Even more confused, Alex regurgitated his words, "You want to go grab a beer?"

Mike realized now how he sounded. He laughed and assured her, "Oh come on! Not like that. Two friends can't grab a beer after a hard day and relax?"

Alex, still a tad suspicious, shrugged. It sounded good. It had been a rough few days, and she could use the relaxation. Looking back at her paperwork, she agreed, "Sure. Why not."

Mike smiled satisfied. With a nod, he started back towards his desk, saying, "Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

Mike sat back down at his desk, as Bobby walked back into the room. Mike avoided Carolyn. He knew she was brooding, glaring, and scheming.


	4. Things Blow up

Secret Betting: Chapter 4

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, I guess with this chapter we kind of take a detour from any sort of humor. LOL I promise to get back to funny soon. I figured something needed to happen to get the ball rolling for the final push for everyone.

Marching over to Mike's desk, Carolyn was both worried and furious. She demanded, "What did you just do?"

Mike smiled. He decided in that instant that she was beautiful when she was angry. It made her eyes sparkle with life. He calmly answered, "Whatever do you mean Detective Barek?"

Carolyn was growing frustrated, along with angry. She didn't see the humor in his comment at all. Snapping at him, she asked, "What did you tell her?"

Mike calmly laughed. She shrugged, knowing it was making her crazier. He finally replied, "Oh. I just asked her to have a drink with me when we get off tonight."

Growling in frustration, Carolyn marched into the break room. She needed chocolate. Looking out the window, she watched as Bobby got up and headed towards her. It came to her in a flash. Grabbing her phone, she pretended to talk, hoping he heard, "Yeah, I can do something tonight. I know I won't need to stay late. Logan is taking Eames out for drinks tonight. She's someone who works here."

Looking over, she realized Bobby was walking back to his desk. Stepping back into the bullpen, she was confused. Why hadn't he come inside? She watched as he talked to Alex. It didn't look good. The longer they talked, the louder they got. She could finally hear them. Bobby argued, "I just don't like it! You shouldn't go."

Carolyn watched as Alex, almost amused, argued back, "Its drinks Bobby! We can't possibly get into trouble. You're being ridiculous."

Carolyn watched as Bobby stopped. He sighed and finally replied, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Watching, Mike stood now. He knew something was going down. Throwing a glance at Carolyn, he listened as Alex argued back, "I'm not going to get hurt. It's not a big deal. Its drinks for God's sakes. Let it go."

Mike watched Bobby steel his resolve. He ordered Alex, "You can't go. You're not going. I won't allow it."

Carolyn eyes almost popped out of her head. And she didn't blame Alex for yelling back, "You don't own me Bobby! You can't stop me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before Bobby could answer, Alex's desk phone rang. Carolyn watched as Alex angrily picked up her phone. After a moment, she hung the phone up and started grabbing her stuff. Making a comment to Bobby, she headed for the elevators. Carolyn could tell they were avoiding the looks. She could see the pain they were in, and she felt beyond guilty. She felt responsible.

Approaching Carolyn, he could tell she was avoiding looking at him. He was in as much shock as the rest of the room. Goren and Eames never fought, at least not in front of people. Leaning over beside her, he asked, "What did I do? What did _you_ do?"

Shaking her head, Carolyn was still stunned. She didn't want to talk about it, and she definitely didn't want to deal with a smug Mike Logan right then. She had never seen anything as tense and heated as that short argument had been. She gruffly walked back to her desk, saying, "I pretended to be telling someone on the phone about your plans with Eames."

Walking back to his own desk, Mike shook his head. Even he knew that would be a bad idea. He flippantly replied, "Way to go."

Sitting down, Carolyn was still shaken. She couldn't shake the feeling she had just destroyed everything between Bobby and Alex. She desperately hoped she was wrong. She had just wanted to help, but she and Mike had taken things way too far.


	5. ER Waiting Room

Secret Betting: Chapter 5

By: The Confused One

A/N: I'm sorry. I had to do this. LOL Forgive my fascination with shooting Bobby and/or Alex. LOL I promise it'll be the last time for a little while. Stay with me, and I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Racing past Mike into the emergency room waiting room, Carolyn couldn't help but fear this was her fault. She stopped cold. Deakins and Carver sat quietly on a couch. Worry and fear were written all over their faces. Looking over, she saw Alex sitting alone in a chair. Carolyn didn't miss the blood stains all over Alex. Meeting her tear strained face, Carolyn mentally begged whatever God was up there to let Bobby live.

Mike calmly came up behind her. He knew how guilty she felt. He felt some of it too. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he whispered, "We didn't do this Carolyn."

Carolyn nodded. She appreciated his effort, but it didn't wash away her feelings. She approached Alex, who seemed to be in shock. She could tell Mike was right behind her. Putting her hands on Alex's, Carolyn noted the blood was already dried. She spoke softly, "Hey. We just heard. Any news?"

Alex shook her head no slowly. She swallowed hard before replying, "Not yet. This was my fault."

Mike crouched down with Carolyn. He knew that kind of thinking was only going to make things worse. He tried to reassure Alex, "This was not your fault. You didn't shoot him, but he's going to be fine. He's going to make it through this."

A voice from the couch got everyone's attention. Deakins agreed with Mike, "He's right you know. He's going to be fine."

Carolyn watched as Alex simply stared off into the distance. Alex began rambling, "He has to be. The last thing I said to him, really said to him can't be asking what was wrong with him. The last conversation we had can't be a fight. We didn't say a single word to each other the whole way over to Henderson's, our suspect. We were out of sync. That's why it happened. We were so busy being mad, we weren't following each other. We never do well when we're fighting. It just throws everything off. Henderson pulled the gun from seemingly nowhere and before I shot him, he shot Bobby. He's in the morgue, and Bobby's fighting for his life. God, I just want to tell him I'm sorry. I was so angry."

Carolyn closed her eyes and sat in horror as she listened. It was then at Alex broke down. Carolyn held her and locked eyes with Mike. She knew he was feeling it too. It was their fault they had been fighting."

As Alex stopped crying, again, she rambled some more, "He was barely breathing. He was unconscious. I tried to tell him. I told him I was sorry. I don't know if he heard me. Oh God, I can't lose him."

Carolyn held her tighter. She soothingly replied, "I know. You just have to believe he's going to be OK right now. Just keep believing."

Mike was worried. Alex was almost despondent. He quietly moved to the couch with Deakins and Carver. He hated himself right then. He had to challenge Carolyn. He had to up the ante. He had to try to stop her and beat her at her own cheating game. He mentally cursed himself. As much as he wanted to believe what he had told Carolyn about it not being their fault, he feared it was. It was clear to him that they had set this in motion with the stupid bet.

Mike locked eyes with Carver. Mike could tell he was worried. He revealed, "Until you two got here, we hadn't gotten two words out of her."

Deakins, confused, quietly asked, "They had a fight? They don't fight that much. They're usually pretty knock down drag out fights when they do."

Mike felt even worse. He finally whispered, "This one would have been, but they got interrupted by a call, the one to meet Henderson."

Carver nodded. He understood now. He replied, "Do you know what it was about?"

Deakins assured Carver, "If it was a Goren and Eames fight in the squad room, everyone knows what it was about."

Carolyn was worried now. Alex was sitting up. Staring at Deakins and Carver, she reminded them, "I'm right here."

Deakins tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Eames. It's just, you hadn't told the two of us anything."

Carolyn tried to keep her calm and held Alex's shoulders. Alex explained, "It was stupid. It was absolutely stupid. It was over Logan. It was over you Mike."

Mike looked down at the floor. He felt like a heel. He had been trying to use her, to win a bet. It was low, even for him. He assured her, "I know." He didn't mean for it to come out, but he mumbled, "Stupid bet."

Deakins perked up, "What?"

Carolyn shot a panic look at Mike. Knowing this was not the time, she tried to cover, "This isn't the time. We should talk abut this later."

Getting up, Carolyn was worried. Alex demanded, "No. Now is the time. What are you talking about? A bet?"


	6. News on Bobby

Secret Betting: Chapter 6

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, this chapter will lighten things back up at the end. We're almost done, so enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks.

Mike met Carolyn's eyes. He could see the worry and anger. He knew though that they weren't going to be getting out of this. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the inevitable. He explained, "The squad has a bet on how long before you and Goren get together."

Before Alex could react, Deakins stood and yelled, "What?"

Carolyn looked from the irate Deakins to the shocked Alex. She decided to finish explaining, "It was my idea to try to give you two a push. I sent the flowers. Genius there was trying to make Bobby jealous, and I ended up telling Bobby about your plans with Mike."

Alex was on her feet now too and channeled all of her pain and worry into anger at what they had done, "The squad has a bet on Goren and I? You two were playing games with our relationship? How dare you! What do you think gives you the right?"

Carolyn watched as Alex started pacing. She tried to explain, "I'm so sorry Alex. We're sorry. It got out of control. It went way too far. We know that. We were really just trying to help. We never imagined someone would get hurt."

Mike had been pleasantly surprised that Carolyn had basically covered for him. Standing now, he tried to back Carolyn up, "She's right. No one dreamed anyone would get hurt. We are sorry."

Sitting back down, Deakins rubbed his temples. He was getting a migraine. He jumped in, "When I get back to the office, I'm going to have a chat with everyone."

Mike desperately tried to protect everyone else, "Don't do that, please, Captain. This wasn't there fault. It was Barek and I who started pushing them. No one else was involved. They were just betting on when it would happen. It was just blowing off some steam."

Alex blew up at Mike again, "Blowing off steam? You blow off steam by manipulating people?"

Carver, seeing things were getting tense, tried to calm everyone down, "Look, what's done is done. No one meant for anyone to get hurt. And might I had, no one here shot Detective Goren."

Still reeling and sustaining her anger, Alex yelled, "Well, someone did get hurt. He's fighting for his life, at least partly because some people can't mind their own business. Why the hell couldn't you leave it alone? You two had no right!"

Before Alex could express her indignation further, a doctor seemed to appear in front of them. He hesitantly asked, "Detective Eames?"

Turning to face the doctor, Alex immediately calmed down. Fear gripped her as she replied, "I'm Detective Eames. How is Detective Goren?"

The doctor seemed to relax a little. He carefully replied, "He made it through surgery. He had a lot of damage. I was told you kept pressure applied to the wound. It saved his life. He's still in critical condition, but barring complications, he should be fine. The next forty-eight hours will tell the tale. I was told you were making decisions for him?"

Alex nodded her head. Relief flooded her. Just about all she could process was that he was going to be OK. She had to keep believing. He had made it through the worse. She finally answered, "Uh. Yeah. It's complicated, but yeah, I'm the one."

Catching Deakins nod, the doctor nodded at Alex, accepting her words. He finally explained, "We have a few things for you to look over then."

Following him, Alex asked, "Then I can see him?"

The doctor assured her, "Yes, then you can see him. Though I must warn you he won't be awake for some time."

Alex assured him, "That's OK. I just. I need to see him. I need to sit with him." Turning her attention back to the others, she turned to face them and warned, "This conversation isn't over."

Carolyn watched them disappear. Ignoring Alex's words completely, she closed eyes and mumbled, "Thank God."

With the crisis for Bobby over, Deakins felt free to focus on Carolyn and Mike. He threatened, "Neither of you are out of the woods with me either."

Carolyn tried to make him understand, again, "We really wouldn't have done anything if we had had any idea that something like this was going to be the result."

Mike picked up where Carolyn left off, "It was a sort of fun joke that spun out of control."

With a sigh, Deakins eyed his two detectives carefully. He knew they had a point. They couldn't have predicted this, and what they had done wasn't something he usually would have been that worried about. He finally relented, "Something between Goren and Eames?"

Carver smiled. Getting up, he admitted, "You have to want to see it."

Carolyn smiled now. Looking at Mike, she laughed and replied, "Even Carver sees it."

Deakins groaned. Standing, he lamented, "Then this will probably do it."

Mike shrugged. With a sigh, he commented, "With her knowing about the bet and all, we'll just have to see."

A nurse wandered over, and hesitantly commented, "There's a phone call for a Ron Carver?"

Carver nodded. He followed the nurse, saying, "That's me."

Deakins sighed, again. He was still trying to process everything. He excused himself, "I. I should call and make sure everything is OK."

Mike watched Deakins leave. Turning his attention to Carolyn, he lowered his voice some, "Thank you for what you said."

Carolyn smiled. She teased, "Well, I couldn't let her flay you alive for completely playing her now could I?"

Mike laughed. He was relieved to see her calmed down too. Knowing that he was going to be OK seemed to calm her down a lot. He played with her a little, "Yeah. I guess that would have been painful." Getting serious, he admitted, "I should have stayed out of it."

Carolyn got serious again. With a nod, she corrected him, "We both should have stayed out of it. What we almost caused…"

Mike shook his head. He tried to get her mind off of it, "We didn't cause it. Tell you what. Let's go eat, then go see how he's doing."

Carolyn smiled again. With a nod, she began following him out. As he opened the door for her, he teased more, "You know, you're beautiful when you're angry."

Laughing, Carolyn playfully slapped at him as they headed for the car. She wouldn't let him goad her into saying something embarrassing.


	7. Checking on Bobby

Secret Betting: Chapter 7

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, I'm back to the drama. I don't think I'm meant to write long comedy pieces. LOL Anyway, as always, enjoy and review. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. smiles

Walking towards the door, they heard Alex talking. Stopping, Mike and Carolyn listened, "Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We'll talk about it later. Just stay put and rest because you have to get better."

Taking a deep breath, Mike ventured in first. Alex met his eyes and they darkened immediately. Standing, she faked enthusiasm, "Hey, it's Mike and Carolyn."

Carolyn locked eyes with Alex. Smiling a little, she replied, "Hi."

Mike looked over at Bobby and tried to ease the tension and get things away from the bet, "How are we doing?"

Bobby could tell something was going on. There was palpable tension in the air. He questioned, "Better. What's going on with you guys?"

Alex closed her eyes. She knew that the last thing Bobby needed was to get agitated. She tried to brush it off, "It's really nothing important. We'll talk about it when you're feeling a little better."

Bobby hated being treated like a child and said so, "No. What's going on? I can handle whatever it is."

Alex was grateful that Mike and Carolyn had at least, to this point, kept their mouths shut. She regarded Bobby for a moment. Looking at Mike and Carolyn, he asked, "Can I talk to him alone?" She was relieved when they silently left.

Standing outside, Mike and Carolyn couldn't help themselves. They managed to find a spot to listen in without being spotted. They could hear Alex speaking again, "Apparently the squad has a bet on how long before we get together. These two decided to take it a step further. She sent the flowers. Mike was trying to make you jealous by asking me for drinks, and Carolyn, apparently, thought she'd help by making sure you knew about it."

After a moment, they heard Bobby trying to reassure her, "Don't worry about it. Everyone has to have something to help them relax. We're apparently a popular choice."

Carolyn was worried to still hear anger in Alex's voice, "They weren't there when you got shot. It certainly wasn't funny then."

Mike's hand absently moved to the small of her back. Bobby spoke again, "I'm sorry Alex. I really am all right. Look at me. I'm fine. You can let them off the hook."

They could hear Alex sigh. Mike leaned closer. Carolyn closed her eyes and focused on Alex's words, not Mike's proximity and the way he smelled as he breathed down her neck, "When I saw you lying there… I can't lie to you or myself anymore. They're right. The real reason I got angry was they're too close to the truth. I love you, and I know we can't do anything about it. You need me at that desk across from you, not your bedroom."

Turning to face Mike, Carolyn, caught her breath. He was inches from her face. Trying to act like everything was OK, she insisted, "Back up some."

Mike suddenly realized how close he was and how much he liked it. He hesitated before doing what she said. Finally, Bobby replied, "I love you too. I've been afraid to say anything."

Carolyn held her breath and listened for Alex's response, "We. We can't do this. We'll get split up, and I know what you went through before. Believe me, I heard the stories. I even got cornered by a couple of your ex partners to warn me. Then, there was Bishop. I saw that one first hand. They don't understand you. They can't see past their own misconceptions about you. I can't put you through that."

Carolyn closed her eyes. She feared she knew what was coming next. He'd agree and they'd bury their feelings. She listened as Bobby tried to talk again, "Alex."

Hearing rustling like someone was leaving, Carolyn pointed down the hall. They got down a little further down the hall, when the door opened and Alex walked out. She wordlessly walked out. There were tears in her eyes. Closing her eyes, Carolyn murmured, "Well, that didn't go well."

Mike nodded. He tried to keep his distance, realizing how uncomfortable he had made Carolyn before. Racking his brain, he came up with an idea, "We have to convince them that they'd be OK split up."

Staring at him like he was crazy, she walked over and slapped him upside his head. She argued, "Yeah, that's it. See, that way this new plan can blow up in our faces too, make things worse, and get her angrier at us. I think we've caused enough trouble."

Rubbing his head, Mike glared, met her eyes, and replied, "Ouch." He leaned against the wall and suggested, "We just need to find someone else who can work with Bobby and who needs to be split up from their partner too."

Rolling her eyes, Carolyn leaned against the other wall. She retorted, "Oh yeah, because there are tons of pairs in Major Case who fit that description. Count me out Mike. I've done enough damage. I just. I'm going to go try and find her, talk to her. Talk to him, please."

With a sigh, Mike nodded and straightened up. He watched her walk down the hall and smiled. Heading for Bobby's room, he could just imagine how this was going to end up.


	8. Talking to Bobby and Alex

Secret Betting: Chapter 8

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, here is some Mike talking to Bobby and Carolyn talking to Alex scenes. I hope everyone likes them. I promise the humor and fluff will return in the next chapter. Please remember to read and review. Thanks.

Walking into the room, Mike allowed himself a moment to just watch Bobby. He could see his restlessness from here. He was upset and worried about the conversation he had had with Alex. Mike instantly saw and understood that. Walking up the bed, he greeted him, "Hi."

Bobby instantly asked, "Is Eames out there?"

Mike sighed and sat down. He replied, "Barek went to find her and talk to her."

Irritated, Bobby angrily replied, "She didn't let me talk. She just makes a decision and won't let me have any say in the matter."

Mike nodded. He remembered how Alex had stormed out. He didn't dare admit how much they had heard, but he did offer, "We know. Barek and I were sort of listening enough to know that she kind of stormed out of here. She won't listen, but I'm right here. What do you want Goren?"

Bobby sighed. He knew that was the question. It was what everything boiled down to. He could convince Alex to change their relationship if he was sure that it was what he wanted and that he'd be OK without her. It was the proverbial million dollar question that Bobby wasn't sure he quite had the answer to. He tried to explain it to Mike, "I know I love her, that I'm sure of. I'm also sure… we could be happy together. I also know, well, how well we work together. No one could replace her as my partner. It wouldn't be the same. We're too in tune to each other. I've gotten used to that. It's something I love about us. We don't have to work very hard to basically know what the other is thinking."

Mike sighed. Standing, Mike decided to leave him with some parting advice, "You're tired and need some rest. So I'm going to make this short. It sounds like the two of you know exactly what's going on. It's just down to what is more important to you both. What do want from each other? Do you want to stay platonic best friends and partners, or do you want to maybe get married and know you have her at home every night? Can you ultimately stay just partners and friends?"

Watching Mike leave, Bobby was struck by how right Mike was. Obviously, they had two choices, and hearing it put that way, Bobby knew which choice he wanted. He knew which choice he needed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carolyn finally found Alex on the roof of the hospital. Alex was idly staring out over the city. Walking up to her carefully, Carolyn greeted her, "Mind some company?"

Alex looked at Carolyn. She knew why Carolyn had come after her. She sighed and admitted, "I didn't let him talk. I cut him off. He's probably sitting down there stewing about it right now. I was afraid of what he was going to say."

Carolyn nodded. She could understand that. It was perfectly reasonable. Carolyn tried to make sense of what Alex was feeling, "It sounds like you want to let the partnership go and try to make it as a couple."

Alex took a deep breath. She lamented, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter now. I took the noble way out. I told him. I told him I wanted to stay partners. I didn't want to walk away from what we've built. I mean, it was rough when we met, but I really believe ultimately, it was like kismet, meant to be. We're like yin and yang. Have you ever met someone and realized they are the other half of you? They complete you? That's Bobby and I. It doesn't matter if it's on a case or at having a beer at some bar. We have this uncanny ability to just be and understand each other without having to say a word. It's the rarest gift in the world, and no matter if he wants to just stay partners or if he wants more, I'll never walk away from him. I couldn't. If he just wants to stay partners, I can handle that. I can live with that. And maybe the decision will set us both free to actually get serious with other people."

Carolyn nodded. She liked hearing the glimpse into Bobby and Alex's private world, their partnership and relationship in general. She encouraged Alex, "Well, you don't know how he feels until you talk to him. You didn't let him talk before. Let him talk now."

Alex sighed. She knew Carolyn was right, and she shouldn't have taken off. She didn't need much convincing. Alex might be afraid of what he was going to say, but she knew she needed to know. She agreed, "Alright. Let's go back down."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Alex and Carolyn got back to the room, Bobby was asleep. The drugs had knocked him out. Carolyn watched Alex smile softly, sit down beside him, and hold his hand. Carolyn began wondering where Mike was. Slipping out of Bobby's room, she went looking for him.


	9. Resolutions

Secret Betting: Chapter 9

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, unfortunately, we really are almost at the end. It's true. Endings can really sneak up on you sometimes. Enjoy and please remember to review.

Finding Mike down the hall, Carolyn smiled slightly before nervously asking, "I got Alex to go back to his room. He was asleep. What did he have to say?"

Turning to face her, he smiled a little himself. He found he did love having her around. He confided, "We didn't really come to a resolution. I left him to think"

Carolyn could have about hit him. She found herself thinking, not for the first time, how exasperating he could be. This could end up very bad. Almost panicking, she retorted, "You left him like that? She's there now. If he wakes up and breaks her heart…"

Mike laughed now. He found how much she cared endearing. He tried to calm her down, "Don't worry so much. He does love her. She loves him. They'll work it out. He'll make her understand they can work separately. He seemed to be making up his mind in the right direction when I left." He suddenly stopped and looked at her confused, "Wait. You left them there alone?"

Carolyn nodded and reminded him, "He's asleep, and for some reason, I wanted to find you."

Mike smiled at the idea that Carolyn wanted to see him. He didn't allow himself to dwell on it though, and he didn't want to miss anything. Carolyn had definitely pulled him into Bobby and Alex's little saga. He couldn't help himself anymore. He had to see how things turned out. Bobby could wake up at any moment. He suggested, "We should get back."

Almost disappointed he didn't say anything about her coming to find him, Carolyn agreed, "Yeah."

The walk back was in awkward silence. Reaching the door though, they could hear Alex's voice, "It's OK. We don't need to talk about it right now. You should sleep."

Finding their place on the wall again, they listened as Bobby asked, "What are you afraid of?"

Carolyn swallowed hard as Mike, behind her, absently rested his right hand on her hip again and let the other rest on the wall. She tried to focus on Alex's reply, "Alright. Truth? I'm afraid of what you're going to say."

Mike leaned in closer. He found himself almost in Carolyn's hair. He could smell her shampoo. It took him a moment to focus on Bobby's voice, "Alex, I've been terrified, for so long to admit even to myself how much I love you. You're one of the few people in my life… that I've been able to count on. I was afraid of what loving you meant. I was afraid of losing you. I just. I didn't know how you felt. I didn't. I didn't want to ruin the best thing I've ever had in my life. I think I was just too afraid to see you felt the same. We can't just, put the Jeanie back in the bottle. I want to be with you. I know you want the same thing. I can see it in your eyes. You're more important to me than anything going on at work. I'd gladly, walk away from our partnership, to be with you."

Carolyn closed her eyes and tried not to think about the man who was breathing into her hair and sending chill bumps up and down her body. She could hear traces of hope in Alex's voice as she responded, "You're serious?"

Mike couldn't bring himself to move. It felt too good to be this close. Concentrating, he focused on Bobby's voice, "Of course I'm serious. I love you, and I can't give you up. I can play nice with others. I can make something work with someone, as long as I have you."

Carolyn took a shaky breath and lost all control. Moving out of where Mike basically had her pinned, she turned around and grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

Shocked, Mike's eyes nearly bugged out. He pulled away from her. Looking into her eyes, he admitted, "I'm glad you went to find me."

Carolyn smiled slightly. Nodding, she agreed, "I am too."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Mike kissed her. Letting the kiss deepen, neither heard the person approaching them, till they groaned.


	10. Happy Ending

Secret Betting: Chapter 10

By: The Confused One

A/N: Unfortunately, this is the end. I found I could have probably added a couple of extra pages or so and ended it with chapter 9, but I decided I wanted to end it in a separate chapter. So, enjoy and please remember to review. Thanks.

Hearing the groan, Carolyn and Mike instantly split apart. Carolyn turned to face Deakins. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, she tried to speak, but found she couldn't get her voice to work.

Deakins couldn't believe what he had just seen. He bemoaned, "The two of you, too? Please tell me it's not what I think."

Mike was about to try to defend themselves, when they heard Alex giggle from the hospital room. The three hurried to the door, wondering what was going on.

Looking inside the door, Deakins groaned again. Alex was leaning over Bobby's bed kissing him. Deakins grumbled, "I have got to stop pairing partners of opposite sexes."

Looking up startled, Alex embarrassedly greeted everyone, "Hi everybody."

At the height of frustration, Deakins barked, "The four of you are giving me an ulcer. At least this one I was semi-prepared for. Alright, Eames your new partner is Barek. Goren, you're with Logan. I need an aspirin."

Confused, Alex couldn't help but be amused. She laughed. Watching Deakins leave, she eyed Carolyn and Mike carefully as they slinked all the way into the room.

Bobby, mostly just confused, questioned, "Well, I think we all know what happened with us, but what did you two do?"

Mike laughed despite himself. He admitted, "We got caught kissing in the hallway."

Alex, shocked, met Carolyn's eyes, and they both burst out laughing. The situation was quite comical to her now that things had been hashed out between her and Bobby. She found she was enjoying this. Shaking her head, she replied, "Stealthy. No wonder he looked like hell."

Carolyn admitted, "Yeah, I feel kind of bad about that."

Shaking her head, Alex asked, "When did the two of you happen?"

Carolyn laughed, and replied, "Just now."

Mike, behind Carolyn, wrapped his arms around her waist. He announced, "Well, I guess alls well that ends well."

Bobby nodded from his bed and agreed, "Yeah. I guess so."


End file.
